The Snake And The Horseman
by Waspie
Summary: L'histoire triste et réinventée d'un couple improbable, au sein de la Terre du Milieu. Grima x Eomer
1. Part I: The snake hiss but don't bite

Ceci est une fanfic RARISSIME! Et pour cause: Qui utiliserais le personnage de Grima Wormtongue dans une fanfic yaoi? Et bien, moi XD

Dans le contexte, cette histoire se passe dans la jeunesse de Grima, AVANT la fameuse histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux, dans la ville d'Edoras(Ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est n'ont qu'a regarder le film ou se documenter!)et peut être Après l'épisode à la tour d'Ortanc, je me tâte (je me base sur le film, car dans le livre Grima meurs dans les contrées proche de La Compté et pas à Ortanc...bref)  
Dans mon esprit, Eomer et Grima sont de BEAUX jeunes hommes (pas comme dans le film quoi...)  
Ils ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage)les lieux et la plupart des noms utilisés également, Ils sont à Mr J.R.R Tolkien( que je vénère comme un Dieu, alors qu'il me pardonne ° )

Je précise également que je ne suis pas parfaite, que mes histoires ne correspondent pas forcément au travail original (c'est le lot de toutes les fanfiqueuses) et que j'apprécie les critiques uniquement si elles me permettent d'améliorer mon écrit, où à la rigueur si elles me flattent je prends aussi XD.  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

_**  
The snake and the horseman**_

_Part I: The snake hiss but don't bite..._

**PoV Grima:**

Alors que je me promenais dans les rues de la cité d'Edoras, j'entendis des cris derrières moi. Certains perçants, de jeunes filles sans doute, et d'autres plus rauques(leurs petits amis j'imagine).  
–HEY face de serpent !! tu veux un mulot pour le petit déjeuner ??  
– Je préfère bouffer le mulot que supporter tes sarcasmes douteux, imbécile.  
– Te laisses pas dire Eothen !! Frappe le !!

Comme d'habitude les autres adolescents de la cité étaient venus m'enquiquiner. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre faire durant l'après midi, à mon grand désespoir. Je m'apprêtais à devoir encore prendre la fuite quand j'entendis une voix claire et forte s'élever derrière moi.

– Fout lui la paix sinon je te traîne derrière mon cheval attaché par les orteils.

Sa menace était dite sur un ton neutre, mais clairement, il n'en fallu pas plus pour décourager les fauteurs de troubles. Ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

– Bonjour Grima.  
– Bonjour... dis je en baissant la tête.

Eomer. C'était le jeune neveu du seigneur de la cité, le roi Théoden.  
Et un très beau garçon par la même occasion. Je l'avais rencontré depuis que j'était petit, enfin, rencontré est un grand mot. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il montait un poney pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était tombé et je m'étais mis à rire, ce qui le fâcha. Il m'avait fais une moue boudeuse, tiré la langue, puis était remonté sur son poney sans jamais plus tomber, même s'il devait faire les pires acrobaties pour rester dessus.  
C'était un être orgueilleux, rancunier, arrogant et buté.  
Mais sous ces airs fiers, je persistait à découvrir sans arrêts les aspects plus doux de sa personnalité.  
Les années passant nous avons développé un genre d'amitié. Il ne se mêlait pas trop à la population, il était fils de roi. Mais pourtant, il venait régulièrement dans le quartier de la ville où je résidais.  
Il allait magnifiquement bien à cheval. Comme tout les Rohirim, c'était un cavalier extraordinaire. Et sa façon de bouger sur la selle était plus que suggestive...

Mais je m'égare.  
Toujours est-il que ce jour là, il me sauvait encore la mise. Etrangement, il trouvait toujours le moyen d'arriver quand j'avais des problèmes.  
Je n'était pas très aimé des habitants d'Edoras, sans doute à cause de mon physique et de mon caractère plus que renfermé...  
J'étais petit, fin, de long cheveux noirs filaient en cascade sur mes épaules blanches, et mes yeux étaient d'une sorte de vert très clair. Même ma peau avait cette teinte verdâtre, j'ignore encore pourquoi aujourd'hui. Le fait est que cette apparence m'avait fait recevoir le surnom de Grima « Wormtongue »(langue de serpent).  
J'était un solitaire et fier de l'être.

– Tu rêves encore, Grim ?  
– Hm ? heuh, je réfléchissais.  
– Tu réfléchis trop. Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de faire autre chose pour changer ?  
– ...Comme quoi ...?  
– Je sais pas...faire du cheval  
– Oh oh, très imaginatif, et original qui plus est.  
– Oh ça va l'intello -- moi au moins je fais des choses de mes journées, j'ai des raisons d'être fatigué.  
– Je suis pas fatigué !  
– T'as vu tes cernes ? -- A d'autre.  
– Bon, d'accords -- et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute si je dors mal !  
– Je peux t'aider à dormir si tu veux, dis-t'il malicieusement.  
– Huh ? qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
–Rien, laisse tomber.

Le fils de roi tourna les talons et s'en fut dans une ruelle. Peu après j'entendis un « ET ALORS TU VIENS OU TU PRENDS RACINES ?? » retentir dans la rue principale, et je remarquai que quelques vielles femmes sursautèrent en entendant un tel cri. Je le rejoignit, riant silencieusement du raffut qu'un seul homme, sensé incarné la noblesse et le calme, pouvait faire.

Nous discutions lorsque tout à coup nous tombions sur Eowyn, la sœur d'Eomer.  
Je devenais très silencieux tout à coup. Pas que je ne l'appréciais pas, mais quand elle était là, je disparaissais aux yeux d'Eomer...sa sœur comptais beaucoup pour lui, je savais que la première personne qui oserait la toucher aurais connu le paradis à coté de l'enfer qu'Eomer pouvait lui faire.  
Ils discutèrent, et je m'apprêtais à partir. Elle ne m'aimais pas, je ne l'aimais pas, l'affaire était claire: on s'évite et tout ira bien. Mais Eomer fit encore de sa gueule et m'intima l'ordre de rester.

– Hey tu vas ou toi??  
– Ben je vais vous laissez parler à votre aise, répondis-je quelque peu gêné, je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos affaires.  
– Mais n'importe quoi. Allez viens par là.  
Sur ces mots il me saisit le poignet et me ramena à ses cotés. Ce geste fit poindre sur mes joues un rouge écarlate. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce qui que ce soit me touche ou manifeste le moindre geste amical envers moi, alors si ça venais de lui, c'était encore pire.  
Heureusement (ou malheureusement...), il ne vit rien, mes longs cheveux me cachant le visage aussi efficacement qu'un rideau noir.  
La journée passa et il rentra avec sa sœur, qui me lança un regard mauvais en se retournant vers moi. Je sifflais, à la façon d'un serpent, dans sa direction, et disparu à l'angle de la rue.

Arrivé chez moi, je m'étendis sur mon lit, il était tard mais je ne trouvai pas le sommeil, comme d'habitude. Alors je me mis à ma fenêtre, vêtu de mon unique veste noire, et me mis à chanter. C'était une très vielle mélodie, je sais qu'elle nous est parvenue des contrées elfiques. Elle racontait l'histoire de l'amour impossible d'une elfe et d'un mortel. Mais tourné à ma façon, elle prit un sens différent, et sans doute, encore plus interdit et impossible...

**PoV Eomer :**

Une journée s'achevait, encore. Ça devenait monotone, j'en ai avais assez de rester dans ce fichu château à tourner sans arrêt, ça me rendait à moitié fou. Quand je disait cela, Eowyn me faisait remarquer que fou, je l'était déjà, et je me mettais donc à lui courir après pour lui mettre une bonne correction, qui finissait toujours par des rires et des supplications idiotes du genre "noooooon me chatouilles pas!!" "Alors, tu te rends?" "Va te faire-".  
Ni moi ni elle ne voulions fléchir. Au bout d'un moment nous rentrions en plein dans un groupe de gardes, et filèrent sans se faire prier, en riant toujours. Je crois même que nous en avions assommé un (sans le faire exprès bien sûr...). Notre oncle allait encore nous tirer les oreilles -- mais aucune importance. Je m'ennuyais déjà moins avec elle.  
Même si j'étais toujours dans l'attente d'autre chose pour me distraire, ou plutôt de quelqu'un.

Cette journée a été différente pourtant. Je n'avais pas envie de faire mon tour quotidien de la ville à cheval( "Incroyable tu est souffrant? Tu vas mourir? petite larme NOOON meurs pas...(masssk)" dis mon andouille de sœur), alors je me dirigeais dans la ville, à la recherche du seul garçon qui me semblait pouvoir tenir une discutions concrète sans rire aux éclats à la moindre blague digne d'un enfant de 4 ans.  
Nous passâmes cette journée avec Grima(dis"langue de serpent", mais je trouvais que c'était plutôt ces crétins de la cité qui étaient des mauvaises langues), j'appréciais sa compagnie. Mais quand Eowyn arrivait, ça devenait carrément un supplice --  
Ils s'envoyaient sans arrêt des piques, je suis sûr que si je n'avais pas été là, ils se seraient tapé dessus.  
Pourtant, j'étais convaincu que Grima ressentait quelque chose pour ma sœur...  
Allez savoir pourquoi, ça me rendait triste...

Le soir venu je pris congé de ma sœur, rejoignant mes appartements.  
Une mélodie s'éleva à l'est.  
Elle me fit l'effet d'une lame froide et acérée, transperçant le rideau sombre et gris du ciel pour faire apparaître quelques étoiles...  
Je m'endormis.


	2. Part II: Silly Little Game

Part II :_ Silly Little Game_

**PoV Grima :**

Assis dans mon lit, je somnolais, ne pouvant ni m'endormir tout à fait ni me réveiller.  
J'entendis alors un bruit, et inquiet, relevait brusquement la tête.  
Je me dirigeais prudemment vers la table ou je posais mes affaires et sortit un rasoir effilé comme une lame. Scintillant dans ma main, je m'approchais de l'endroit ou je pensais avoir entendu quelque chose. Je m'apprêtais à fendre l'air le cœur battant, et soudain–

– boum Miaw ! regarde grima Oo miaaaaaaa cours  
– se saisit Crétin de chat !!

Je soupirais exaspéré mais soulagé, me rendant compte que ma paranoïa était encore pire que celle qu'on m'accordait. J'allais lacérer un pauvre animal qui passait par là, décidément plus rien ne va droit dans ma tête...  
Je contemplait la lame, songeur.  
Je me demandais combien de temps je mettrais à mourir si je décidais d'en finir, si je faisais glisser ce morceau d'argent brillant sur mes poignets fragiles.  
Ces pensées ne faisaient jamais que me traverser l'esprit, mais ce que j'éprouvais était un mal qui blesse mieux et plus profondément qu'une lame...  
Je commençais à passer le bord tranchant sur un doigt et me blessa. Une goutte de sang couleur rubis perla. Depuis longtemps je ne sentais plus la douleur, mes bras témoignaient des nuits sans sommeil interminables que je passais à me détruire silencieusement.  
Je m'apprêtais à retourner « dormir » et en me tournant, je tombais à nouveau sur ce chat idiot qui s'était installé à ma place. Je fis mine de le chasser mais il semblait ne pas vouloir bouger.

– Tu est aussi entêté que Lui -- dégage toi de là !!  
– Miarrrrrrrh èé grogne et siffle  
– Bon, t'as qu'a rester là si ça t'amuse ! se couche dessus  
– Miiiiaaaeurrgh çç  
– Tu l'as voulu èé

Il se dégagea et me grimpa dessus. Je l'attrapais, et couché sur le dos je le contemplais. Il ne broncha pas sur le moment, et me dévisageais.  
Deux grand yeux d'un vert tendre me regardaient.

– Hey, toi aussi tu étais un serpent dans une autre vie ?  
Il clignait des yeux, calme.  
–Bon, puisque tu n'est pas décidé à partir, soit.pose sur le lit

Il se dirigea sur le coté du lit, fit le tour de lui même plusieurs fois et se coucha. Je m'allongeais sur le coté. Etrange, ce chat. On aurait dis qu'il se sentais chez lui.

– Tu est un perdu, comme moi, hein ? ...  
A mes paroles il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux et ronronna. Je décidais de le garder.  
Je l'appelai « Verdigris ». Ca veut dire Vert de gris, parce que ses yeux vert contrastaient par rapport à son pelage gris cendre. Je m'endormais, pour de vrai cette fois, comme apaisé par la créature qui s'était introduit chez moi.

Le lendemain il n'était plus là. « Tsss, Traître, je ne suis qu'une aventure d'une nuit pour toi çç » dis je. C'est alors que j'entendis un miaulement sonore à ma fenêtre, il me toisait, de son petit air arrogant.

Les jours passaient et la compagnie de Verdigris m'amusait, nous devenions aussi complice que des amis humains. Un début d'après midi cependant il refusait de m'écouter, et je lui courait après pour le récupérer. Cet idiot m'amena si loin que je ne pris pas garde au fait que j'étais arrivé aux marches du palais d'Edoras.  
Ainsi fonçait-je allègrement dans un ventre encore non identifié. Je relevais la tête et tombais à la renverse, constatant à ma grande stupeur qu'il s'agissait du roi en personne !

– S-Sire !! Veuillez pardonner mon impudence Je voulais rattraper ce chat et-  
– Quel chat ? il n'y a rien ici.  
– Heuh bordel il a filé çç enfoiré !!  
– Tu ne devrais pas traîner ici, cet endroit est réservé à la cours et au militaires.  
– Je sais mon roi, je suis désolé, je ne reviendrais plus.  
– Tiens, Grima, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Zut, il était là, et moi, à genoux par terre comme un empoté, c'était vraiment une situation honteuse.

– Bonjour Eomer. Tu connais ce garçon ?  
– Oui mon oncle c'est un ami.  
– Un ami ? vraiment... ?

Il me dévisagea comme s'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils sont donc tous comme ça dans la famille ?? Ca promet.

– Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé ?  
– Justement mon oncle...j'aurais voulu vous demander quelque chose. Mais autant discuter de cela à l'intérieur.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Alors il n'avais jamais parlé de moi ? Et de quoi veut il discuter à l'instant ? Les questions se bousculaient, je n'y comprenais rien. Finalement je vis une main se tendre vers moi.

– Tu viens ? Par terre ce n'est sûrement pas aussi confortable qu'un bon fauteuil.  
– ... tend la main  
– souris relève

Il m'amena donc à l'intérieur d'Edoras. Le palais se dressait fièrement sur une colline (la ville était en pente à partir d'une certaine distance), colorés de vert, de dorures, de rouge chatoyant et de blasons représentant des chevaux, fier étendard de notre peuple.

L'intérieur donnait d'abords sur une grande salle voûtée, la salle du trône. Elle était sombre mais je la trouvais belle, étrangement familière.  
Le roi s'assit sur le trône, et Eomer pris la parole.

– Mon oncle, je comptais te demander une faveur envers Grima. C'est un excellent scribe, il est intelligent et habile, prompt à trouver des solutions là ou il n'y en a guère. Aussi solliciterais-je votre clémence, et vous demanderais je de l'engager dans votre suite.

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles. Ce fou voulait donc que je vienne travailler pour le roi ?? Moi, un paysan tout ce qui se fait de plus banal ?  
...Bon d'accord, banal n'est pas le mot juste, mais je me suis compris.

– ...Toujours aussi direct, mon neveu. Et bien, j'y réfléchirais.  
– Mon oncle, j'aimerai savoir dés maintenant.  
– Ton ami à l'air assez étonné...tu lui as demandé ce qu'il en pensait ?  
– Euh...j'ai bien dû le lui dire un moment...  
– Bien sur. Comme tu m'as dis pour ce garde hier qui s'est subitement pris les pieds dans une dalle, qui l'as ensuite propulsé contre le mur.  
– ...euh °  
– Monseigneur, fis je enfin, Je ne sollicite nullement votre clémence. Si je ne conviens pas aux tâches que vous me donnerez, je partirai, et vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de moi, je disparaîtrai.  
–...Et bien, soit. Nous verrons bien ce que tu vaut.  
Je m'inclinais et le remerciai. Il se retira, nous laissant seul Eomer et moi.

– Ca t'aurais ennuyé de prévenir quand tu prévois ce genre de chose ? Tout du moins me mettre au courant, on sait jamais que ce que je fais de ma vie m'intéresse !  
– Te fâche pas Grima, je pensais bien faire...  
– Je pense peut être trop, mais toi, pas assez apparemment !! m'emportais-je. Je ne suis pas un jouet, JE décide de MA vie ! Tu n'as nullement le droit d'en décider à ma place, tout prince que tu soit !

Je regrettais vite mes paroles quand je vis son air désolé et tristounet. Je ne pouvais lui supporter cet air, j'aurais tué pour effacer à l'instant mes paroles.

– Pardon, Grima...Je pensais que c'était une bonne occasion pour toi...Je vais allez lui dire que c'est annulé.  
Je le retenais par un pan de sa chemise.  
– Attends...  
Il s'arrêta, interrogeant mon regard.  
– Ce qui est fait est fait...et puis je ne doute pas que tu aies voulu mon bien. Mais à l'avenir, parle moi avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.  
Je vis son visage reprendre vie et je sentis moi même mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Ca m'arrivait rarement, mais quand ça arrivais, c'était de bon cœur.  
Nous parlâmes des détails de ma nouvelles fonctions, et ensuite de tout un tas d'autre chose. J'avais du mal à croire que j'allais venir ici tout les jours, ça m'effrayait et me remplissais de joie en même temps.

**PoV Eomer :**

Quelle journée épuisante. Je me sentais plus fatigué que si j'avais tiré un milliers de chevaux, alors que je n'avais rien fait de particulier hormis faire engager celui que je considérai comme mon meilleur ami, dans les rangs d'Edoras. Oh, pas comme guerrier, il n'avait pas la stature pour ça, il était plus féminin que ma propre sœur (en même temps, être plus féminin qu'Eowyn, ce n'est pas si difficile --° elle est plus virile que les gardes du château), et puis c'était un excellent stratège, on ne met pas les conseillers en premières lignes.  
C'était drôle de le voir s'émerveiller devant ces vieux murs du palais. J'avais tellement l'habitude de les voir, mais lui trouvait des détails auxquels je n'accordai plus la moindre importance depuis bien des années. Je souriais discrètement, prenant garde qu'il ne me voie pas.  
J'avais failli me prendre une gifle, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier son regard quand il s'est mis à crier. Je me suis jamais senti si mal, et moi qui suis promis à devenir un guerrier parmis les meilleurs, j'avoue qu'il m'as fait peur. Je ne m'écrase devant personne, jamais. Mais lui, c'est différent. Sa seule présence me fait m'écarter de mes habitudes.  
J'ai vu un éclair dans ses yeux vert flamboyant, quand mon oncle s'est retiré, qui présageait le pire. Heureusement il s'est vite calmé...

Je lui proposais de venir loger ici en semaine, ce serait plus pratique pour lui. Il me répondis après un long moment de silence qu'il réfléchirait.  
Quelle chance ! je cesserai enfin de m'ennuyer, je n'en pouvais plus de ces murs, j'étouffais.  
Eowyn et moi avons toujours été très turbulents. Quand nous sommes venus à Edoras après la mort de nos parents, nous avions un besoin incessant de sortir. Nous sentir libres. C'était tout ce qui importait, le pire châtiment pour nous était de « vivre dans une cage, prisonniers derrière des barreaux jusqu'à ce que l'usure et l'âge les accepte, et que toute forme de courage aie disparu irrévocablement ».  
Quand je partais marcher avec Grima, nous parlions tellement que nous pouvions marcher sur des kilomètres, et mon oncle devait envoyer des gardes nous rechercher car nous nous étions perdu.  
Je n'ai jamais eu un rapport comme ça avec quelqu'un. Même avec Eowyn. Mais je ne l'ai jamais avoué à Grima, je suis trop fier pour ça.

–EOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!  
– OO QUOI QUOI ON EST ATTAQUÉ ??  
– Non -- j'essayais de te ramener à la réalité. Ca a marché.  
– -- Eowyn, je suis sûr que plus tard à ton mariage, c'est l'homme qui portera une robe, et toi qui poussera la gueulante le soir quand le dîner n'est pas prêt.  
– Pfu --, j'épouserai un homme, un qui sera plus galant et moins cynique que toi. Et puis, je me marierai, MOI.  
– Pourquoi je me marierai pas ?  
– Tu veux que je te le dises ? hehe mon pauvre frère tu n'est pas prêt pour ça.  
– Qu'est ce que tu racontes --  
– Je raconte ce que je veux --. Enfin, au lieu de rester planter là, va aider ton « ami » à amener ses affaires ici ! Le pauvre il doit tout faire tout seul -- je comprends pas comment il peut te subir --  
– Depuis quand tu le plains ? Tu le détestes --  
– Je le « déteste » pas .  
– Tu l'aimes alors  
– Mais non !! ah quel idiot tu fais !! file avant que je t'envoie une volée  
– Mdr Essaie toujours, petite frère.  
– !! espèce de !!

Je partais sur un grand éclat de rire, et m'éloignais de ma sœur, furieuse mais amusée malgré tout.  
Je sellais un petit cheval de trait avec une besace sur chacun de ses flancs, et me dirigeais vers sa maison. Je frappais à la porte.

– Il n'y a personne !!  
– Pour quelqu'un qui n'existe pas tu gueules fort !  
– !! ouvre ah, c'est toi, entre. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Théoden est revenu sur sa décision ?  
– Mais non, je suis venu te donner un coup de main  
– Un coup de main ? un coup de main pour quoi ? ?  
– Mais pour transporter tes affaires tiens !

Il me regarda, l'air étonné, presque sceptique. C'est vrai que je n'étais jamais rentré chez lui, peut être que ça le gênait, je ne sais pas. Il se mit enfin de coté pour me laisse le passage. J'attachais le cheval dehors et je rentrai.  
La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les volets, la pièce était sombre.

– Mais on y voit rien ici attends un peu ouvre les volets  
– Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! oo  
– J'amène la lumière dans ta maison ! Amen

La lumière révélait une pièce étrange, remplie de toutes sortes d'objets avec des serpents. Des gobelets avec des serpents, des couteaux avec des serpents, des parchemins, bref, tout cet endroit en était imprégné. Ca me laissait un instant sans voix, puis je me repris, et fis comme si de rien n'était.

– Bon, on commence par quoi ?


	3. Part III: Ouroboros

_Part III : Ouroboros_

**PoV Grima :**

Les semaines ont passés, j'ai finis par m'installer définitivement dans cette « nouvelle demeure ». Le roi, satisfait, m'as rapidement fais monter en grade. J'apprécie cet endroit, il est tellement calme, et puis ici, les gens me témoignent du respect.  
Même Eowyn, qui me faisait sentir la hargne qu'elle avait envers moi, finis par devenir mon amie, nous nous apercevions du ridicule de nos attitudes du passé et passions maintenant une grande partie du temps ensemble.  
J'avais installé mes précieux bibelots dans une chambre qui donnait une vue vers les magnifiques étendues du Rohan, s'étalant sur des kilomètres. J'avais ainsi le privilège de voir de mon balcon des couchers de soleil superbe. Eowyn venait souvent les voir avec moi, nous discutions, c'était agréable. Je croyais presque que j'avais trouvé une famille.  
C'était le soir et comme à notre habitudes, nous étions sur le balcon.

– Tu sais qu'il y a des rumeurs sur nous dans le palais ?  
– Ah ? de quelle genre ?  
– Du genre...du genre embarrassantes.  
– Ah, je vois... Et...tu en penses quoi ?  
– A toi de me le dire Grima. C'est vrai ce qu'on racontes ?

– Hm, alors, ils ont raisons...  
–...Non.  
– Hein ?  
– Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.  
– Non ? ...hehe, à vrai dire je m'en doutais.  
– Pourquoi me poser la question alors ?  
– Pour mieux aborder le sujet auquel je pensais.  
– C'est à dire ?  
– De qui est tu amoureux, Grima ?...  
–... de- de personne. Je n'aime personne.  
– Que tu mens mal -.- c'est bien la première fois  
– T'insinues que je suis un menteur ?  
– Tu pourrais faire avaler n'importe quoi à n'importe qui ET NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET COMME CA !  
– Silence ! tu veux réveiller tout le monde ou quoi -.- ?  
– Ils croiront à une dispute de couple -.- on s'en fiche.  
– Mais non on s'en fiche pas !!  
– C'est vrai, il vaut mieux qu'ils croient ça que la vérité vraie.  
– huh -.- ?  
– Allez Grima, je t'ai percé à jour tu sais...  
– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles  
– Tu piques un fard, c'est trop mignon  
– Mais n'importe quoi cesse de me harceler espèce de vielle folle !!  
– Tu comptes lui avouer ?  
– Eowyn, s'il te plait arrête ça  
– Grima tu m'énerves, ça te dérange pas de vivre en permanence avec quelqu'un que tu peut pas toucher, pas sentir, pas prendre dans tes bras alors que tu en meurs d'envie ??

– Tu devrais réagir un peu !  
Je me levais et regardais au loin.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fais...Combien c'est douloureux, combien on peut être rongé par ça...C'est un venin, violent, létal, et terriblement long...

– Je ne peut rien faire. Je suis pieds et poings liés, la moindre erreur...sans aucun doute, alors, on me tuera si ça s'apprends...et « Il » me méprisera, c'est une sentence pire que la mort.  
– Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu' Il te repoussera ?  
– Mais enfin, c'est évident ! Il suffit de le voir, c'est clair !  
– Grima, ça ne t'avancera à rien de te murer dans le silence...  
– Je n'ai pas le choix...J'ai même demander à redevenir simple paysan si tu veux tout savoir, Théoden a refusé.  
– Tu as demandé à partir ?? oO  
– A quoi ça me sert de rester si c'est pour crever à petit feux ? Mais c'est trop tard de toute façon  
– ... Grima...  
– Il est tard, va te reposer Eowyn.

Elle aquiesca, silencieuse, et me laissa seul. La nuit était tombée, le vent soufflait en une brise douce qui me caressait les joues comme une main tendre aurait pu le faire. Je m'imaginais que cette main appartenait à celui qui hantait mes songes, et en rouvrant les yeux je ne vis rien d'autre que la clarté de la lune et des étoiles. Je montais sur le rebord de mon balcon, en équilibre, regardant le vide qui s'étendais au delà de mes pieds.  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes paupières, puis un mince filet roula sur mes joues, mes lèvres, pour finir leurs courses en se perdant quelque part sur mes vêtements.  
Je m'apprêtais presque à sauter, puis, je me ravisait. J'étais bien trop lâche que pour en finir. Je descendis du rebord, me maudissant de mon manque de courage. Puis, fatigué, las, je m'étendis sur le balcon, j'imagine que j'ai fini par m'endormir. A mon réveil cependant, j'étais dans mon lit. Une forme était étendue au bas de ce dernier. Je sentis mon sang se glacer.


	4. Part IV: And If One Day I Die?

Remarque avant de commencer:

ENFIN voila la suite de cette histoire que de nombreuses personnes (enfin façon de parler) m'ont demander de continuer ^^. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pris le temps d'écrire, surtout après autant de temps, je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir fait mourir d'attente ç.ç mais je n'avais réellement pas le temps ou pas d'idées.

Depuis peu je me suis renseignée sur le personnage(ça ne veut pas dire que je l'avais pas fait avant !) de façon plus complète dirais-je. Et donc je pense changer de cap et utiliser la version du livre (à ma façon) pour que l'histoire soit plus riche ^^. Ca ne changera pas grand-chose à ce que vous lirez mais ça me permettra de clôturer plus facilement cette histoire (je vous rassure c'est pas pour tout de suite -.- …).

Voila, je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne lecture, merci à tout ceux/celles qui suivent !!

Part IV : _And if one day I die … ?_

**PoV Eomer**

Je me promène dans une prairie immense de ce pays qui est le mien. Je ne vois ni le début ni la fin, et je suis tout seul dans cette immensité. Le vent souffle, il fait clair et je suis tout seul.

La brise soulève mes cheveux, dénoués, d'habitude je les attache. Il fait bon, et pourtant je ne me sens pas bien…J'ai froid, la lumière m'aveugle. Pourquoi suis je ici ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas tout cette agitation qu'il y a autour de moi normalement?

Je sens une présence étrangement familière…Je me redresse et je sens un dos contre le mien. Qu'est ce que… ?

- Ne te retourne pas…

- Hein de quoi ? qui est là ?

- Ne te retournes pas cavalier, car ton cheval va s'emballer…

- Mon cheval ?

­- Devant le danger il tourne les talons, tu devrais l'écouter.

- Pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas.

- C'est parce que je suis un poison…

Je me retournais malgré les mises en garde, et apercevais un bref instant une mèche d'un noir brillant et des lèvres purpurines qui s'étirèrent dans ce qui me sembla être un sourire triste, puis plus rien.

Puis j'entendis dans un murmure lointain des mots qui ressemblaient à « je le ferais pour toi », et je m'éveillais, en sueur.

Quel rêve…où cauchemar, je ne sais pas. J'entendis un cri venant d'une autre chambre, c'est sans doute ce qui m'as réveillé.

Je me passais les mains sur le visage. Le soir est tombé, j'ai dû m'assoupir un moment.

Bon sang c'était quoi ça ? J'ai jamais rêvé de ça auparavant, c'est étrange…Ca me fait froid dans le dos.

Je me levais pour voir d'où étais venu ce cri. Ce devait être Eowyn vu la tonalité, équivalente à un forgeron qui s'est écrasé un marteau sur le doigt.

Je me glissais discrètement dans le couloir et vis effectivement ma sœur, sortant de la chambre de… de Grima ?Oo

Elle avait l'air plutôt triste…j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois qu'elle eut tourné le coin je me dirigeais vers la porte entrebâillée. Je jetais un œil et vis Grima de dos, sur le balcon. Il ne bougeait pas, puis tout à coup il se mit à enjamber le garde-fou et se dressa sur le bords du balcon. L'espace d'une seconde je cru que j'allais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, j'allais crier mais me retint de peur que mon cri ne le surprenne et qu'il ne glisse.

Puis il redescendis et je soupirais de soulagement. Je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche, décidément je n'ai jamais été fait pour la discrétion.

Il s'allongea sur le sol, exposé au froid de la nuit. J'étais tétanisé, pris entre la peur qu'il me voie l'observer et celle de le voir faire un autre geste inconsidéré. Puis, je me décidais, tant pis s'il me voyait, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire.

Heureusement pour moi, il s'était endormi, aussi subitement c'étais bizarre. Je vis que ses paupières étaient rougeâtres, signe qu'il avait pleuré…

Il ne me parlait jamais de ses problèmes et faisait toujours l'effort d'être aimable avec moi, en toutes circonstances. Mais je ne suis pas dupe…Il sait mentir c'est vrai, mais je sait reconnaître le mensonge de la vérité, malheureusement pour lui. On dis que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, ils ne peuvent rien cacher…

Je le transportais sur son lit. Que c'était il passé ? Est ce qu'il s'était…déclaré à ma sœur ?

Je savais qu'Eowyn l'appréciait depuis qu'elle avait appris à le connaître…

Ce pourrait il qu'il aie saisit sa chance ?

Mais elle ne serait pas partie en faisant cette tête si c'était le cas…peut être qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire, qu'il s'est bloqué…

Tout à coup une boule m'obstrua la gorge, et mon estomac sembla ne plus avoir de maître. Je me sentais terriblement mal.

C'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu le bonheur de Grima, j'ai le pouvoir de lui donner la vie qu'il mérite, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, de cultivé et de rusé…

Pourtant, tout à coup je me sentais en colère, pas contre lui mais contre moi…

Eowyn est si belle, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout.

J'observais Grima, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais étalés sur les draps blancs lui donnait un air presque angélique.

Cheveux noirs…je repensais à mon rêve tout à coup.

- « Je le ferais pour toi », murmurais-je.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ?

J'attendais là, à moitié couché au bas du lit, en observant le visage de cet être qui pour la première fois, me faisait envie. Je l'enviais, et j'enviais aussi Eowyn. S'ils s'étaient trouvés, tout était bien oui…tout était bien…

**PoV Grima :**

Il était là, étendu. Mes pieds touchaient son torse, il ne bougeait pas. Que faisait il dans ma chambre ? Je m'approchais doucement pour constater qu'il s'était endormi. Quel sans-gène, il aurait quand même pu…non, attends une seconde. Il m'aurait porter à mon lit ?…

Dire que je pensais ne pas me faire remarquer…et voilà qu'il me découvre sur mon balcon, j'aurais mieux fais de sauter finalement. En plus je n'étais pas dans la meilleure des tenues !

J'en profitais pour le détailler. Les muscles saillants, les cheveux longs et pas fort propres, ça lui donnait un coté animal qui n'étais pas pour me déplaire. Mais quand à passer sa main dedans, j'aurais trop peur de ne pas pouvoir la récupérer -.- …

On aurait dis un gros chat qui s'était mis en boule. Vraiment, il pouvait être adorable quand il était profondément endormi.

Aaaah ça y est, je raisonne encore comme une bonne femme ç.ç normal qu'on m'appelle mademoiselle !

Je me glissais doucement vers la sortie, espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas brusquement. Et tout à coup, je tombais nez à nez avec, devinez qui ? Damoiselle Eowyn-je-fouine, bien sûr.

– Salut toi ! comment ça va ce matin ?

Elle arbora un sourire qui se décomposa en regardant dans la chambre.

– Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Oo me dis pas que-

– Chhhht non !! c'est pas ce que tu crois, il s'est endormi là…

– Hihihi ça fait plaisir de voir que mes conseils sont pris en compte !

Je la poussais vers un endroit plus tranquille, jurant contre son manque de discernement et sa curiosité maladive.

– Que ça soit clair, il ne s'est RIEN passé, je me suis endormi sur le balcon et il m'as remis dans mon lit, c'est tout.

– Mais pourquoi il est toujours là ?

– …Ah…je ne sais pas. Il a dû s'inquiéter, croire que j'allais prendre froid, j'en sais rien moi.

– Ben voyons…c'est évident.

– Eowyn, je suis resté gentil jusque là mais ça suffit. Je t'interdis d'encore venir te mêler de mes affaires, je t'interdis de faire des suppositions, c'est clair ??!

Je savais que je ne devais pas perdre mon calme, ça n'aidait pas à ma crédibilité. J'avais plus l'air d'une jeune fille paniquée de devoir se justifier à sa grande sœur que d'un homme qui essaie de mettre les choses au clair. Enfin au clair…Encore eut-il fallu que les choses soient claires pour moi, et elles ne l'étaient pas.

Eowyn fit une moue boudeuse, signe qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait été trop loin(mais qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas forcément).

Je partit m'habiller plus décemment et revint à ma chambre. Est-ce que je devais le réveiller ? Il me demanderais des explications, et là, qu'est ce que je lui dirais ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et surtout, je suffoquais à l'idée d'une telle confrontation. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Mais vers où ? Je paniquais. Je n'en pouvais plus, de cette attente, de cette situation.

Je suis un lâche. Je n'ai aucun moyen de dire quels sont mes vrais sentiments, et préfère qu'on me déteste plutôt que l'on m'oublie…

En désespoir de cause, je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire. Demander à Theoden de m'envoyer quelque part en mission, que je ne pouvais plus attendre pour des raisons privées.

Je me dirigeais vers le hall de Meduseld, prenant mon « courage » à deux mains pour parler au roi. Je redevint ce que j'étais de nature : le serpent, dont les mots s'enroulent autour des gens pour les étouffer, la pression les entourant et qu'enfin, suffoquant sous mon étreinte, ils se décident à me donner ce que je désire…

Mais pour mon malheur, le serpent fais impression sur le cheval, pas sur le cavalier.


	5. Part V: Silent Departure

**Silent Departure**

**POV Eomer**

L'air froid emplissait la pièce, je sentais une brise passer dans ma nuque, créant un frisson qui me parcouru jusque dans le bas du dos, et m'éveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis un lit vide et chiffonné. Son occupant avait dû le quitter hâtivement, ce qui, connaissant Grima, n'était guère étonnant. S'éveiller avec Eomer au pied de son lit avait dû le mettre hors de lui...comme d'habitude.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir réussi à m'éveiller avant lui, j'aurai pu lui fournir une explication, et éviter qu'il me boude toute la journée...

Je me levais, m'étirais. Son lit était vraiment une merveille où dormir, je me sentait un peu mieux qu'hier soir. Je sortais de la chambre, et allais à la mienne afin de me changer. Qu'allais je bien pouvoir lui dire ? "Grim, je voulais te demander quelque chose hier soir et je t'ai trouvé là..."...mais il allait vouloir savoir quelle chose j'avais à lui demander. "En fait, j'ai vu sortir Eowyn de-" Non. ça n'allait pas aller non plus. AAAH!! Cette journée commençait pas si bien, à peine levé j'étais déjà soucieux.

Je me dirigeais vers le grand Hall, à la fois avec l'envie de trouver Grima et la peur de me faire enguirlander par lui. Le nœud que j'avais dans l'estomac hier me repris. Comment est-ce que je pouvais avoir autant la frousse?? Il n'allait tout de même pas me frapper! Et pourtant...

Alors que j'arrivais à la salle, une scène étrange me figea. Grima et Theoden disparaissait dans le salon privé de mon oncle.

Theoden avait un air très sérieux, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Est-ce que Grima avait fait quelque chose de reprochable?

Non, si c'était le cas, je l'aurait su! J'avais déjà la révolte qui montait en moi quand je vis Eowyn qui sortait de ce même salon, le pas pressé et la démarche brisée, un peu saccadée. Je m'approchait pour m'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait.

- Eowyn? Petite sœur, qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

- ...Ah, Eomer, c'est toi ...

- Qui d'autre? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dis-moi? C'est à propos de Grim ?

- .....Je...à vrai dire...

- Et bien?

- Oui...

- Mais encore?

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Eomer...

En entendant ces mots, je cessais de bouger. J'étais comme pétrifié, paralysé par des pensées qui me faisaient l'effet d'un souffle glacé.

Alors ça y est. ça se confirmait, tout ce que je craignait. Elle allait tout me dire. Elle allait me confier son secret et je l'écouterait, comme tout bon grand-frère.

J'allais l'écouter, sécher ses larmes et lui donner de bons conseils.

J'allais me meurtrir pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer....

- Tu sais Eomer, j'ai parlé à Grima hier soir...

- Ah...

- Oui. Je voulais le questionner un peu sur un sujet qu'il prend grand soin de ne jamais mentionner...

- Tu veux dire...hm, au sujet de ses amours?

- On peut dire ça. Je pensait savoir ce qu'il en était et j'ai essayé de le lui faire dire.

- ...Et ça a marché?

- ...Oui, indirectement.

- ...

- Il m'as dit que ce qu'il ressentait était en train de le tuer, comme le poison d'un serpent...

- Il t'as dit ça ?

- Oui.

- ...Et tu n'as rien dit, rien fait?

- Qu'est ce que j'étais sensée faire ? Ce n'est pas à moi de me déclarer à sa place.

- ...Mais enfin Eowyn, t'est complètement folle ou quoi? Il était là à t'ouvrir son coeur et toi, tu attends simplement qu'il se décide à te le dire...?

- ...? Attends attends, Eomer, c'est un malentendu, tu n'as pas compris ce que je-

La porte du salon privé s'ouvrit, et je vit sortir Grima, suivit de Theoden. A ma vue, son visage devient plus pâle encore que de coutume, et il me salua simplement d'un signe de tête.

Theoden nous considéra, ma sœur et moi, et nous adressa un bonjour amical. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Grima.

- Voila qui clôt cette réunion. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de mes espérances. C'est une belle chose qu'un jeune homme qui veut découvrir les vastes terres du Rohan. J'espère que ce voyage t'apprendra quelque chose. Ressort en grandit.

- Oui, mon roi, je vous promet de revenir comme un homme nouveau...

J'étais cloué sur place.

Mon cœur venait de m'être enlevé.

**POV Grima**

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, après cette conversation avec le roi. Je passait devant Eowyn et Eomer. Eowyn émit un gémissement plaintif, je savais qu'elle pleurait, mais si je m'arrêtais, j'allais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi.

J'étais las. Las de m'expliquer, las de palabrer. J'étais las de moi-même et fatigué de mentir. J'avais expliqué au roi que je voulait allez en mission quelque part pour parfaire ma connaissance du pays

et de nos lois locales. Il m'avait cru, c'était facile.

Il fallait que je m'en aille. Je ne pouvais souffrir plus longtemps sa présence. ça devenait insurmontable de juste croiser son regard, insupportable de voir ses jolies lèvres captiver l'attention des noblionnes, alors que je me sentais si indésirable, si repoussant...je n'avais rien pour lui plaire, rien pour le captiver...jamais je ne serait capable de lui apporter ce que toutes ces filles lui procurent.

C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi.

Je montais les escaliers de pierre qui menaient à ma chambre, et je claquais violemment la porte en entrant. J'étais furieux, contre moi-même, contre Eomer, Eowyn, et contre le monde entier.

J'en voulais aux Dieux de m'avoir créé tel que j'étais. Un homme, qui n'as pourtant pas l'air d'en être un... un lâche.

Je n'avait que ma langue venimeuse pour me défendre, et j'étais seul. Je sentait que j'était en train de m'aigrir...

J'empaquetais mes affaires rapidement. J'avais dit au roi que je partirais au plus tôt, il m'as répondu d'être prêt pour le lendemain. J'allais m'enfuir, comme je l'ai toujours fait quand un conflit intervient dans ma vie.

Seigneur....je vous implore...

**POV Eomer**

Le trouver. Il fallait que je le trouve. Toute la journée je l'ai cherché, il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pas dans le village, pas dans son ancienne maison. Ses affaires sont emballées, il est toujours là. Mais où?

Je devais le trouver. Pour l'amour de ma sœur, il fallait que je l'arrête, même si ça me déchirait complètement de commettre un tel crime envers moi-même. Comment pouvait-il partir maintenant? La laisser dans un tel état c'était tellement égoïste...je savais que sous son apparence sombre, Grima était quelqu'un de bon, alors pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

J'étais hors de moi, transpirant à force de courir dans tout les quartiers, quand tout à coup, je l'aperçu. Il soignait un cheval à l'écurie, lui parlait doucement pour le calmer. Il avait appris cette pratique de moi...je me souviens encore de la fois où je lui en avait parlé.

Je m'approchais, lui mit la main sur l'épaule afin de le tourner vers moi. Il sursauta, visiblement il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver(pourtant, je n'avais pas chercher à être discret).

- Où crois tu aller comme ça?

- ...

- Je te pose une question! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu t'en vas, comme ça sans la moindre explication!

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que je fait des miennes, Eomer!

- Pardon ?!

-JE VAIS OU JE VEUX QUE JE SACHE!

Il avait crié tellement fort que s'ensuivit un silence. L'éclair vert de ses yeux était revenu, pourtant quelque chose semblait le troubler.

- ...pourquoi...espèce de crétin borné...ne me laisses tu pas tranquille ?

- Parce que tu t'apprêtes à commettre une erreur!

- Une erreur? Voyager est une erreur?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce dont je parle! Pourquoi fuis-tu?

- ...

- Réponds moi!!!

- Je...

Il avait les joues colorées, de honte ou de fureur je ne sais. Il évitait systématiquement mon regard, au point que je plaquais contre un mur.

- ALORS!!! VAS-TU PARLER ?!

- !! L-Lâche moi, Eomer!

- Parle et je te lâcherai!

- Je n'ai rien à te dire...

- Tu sais que si! Tu ne veux donc rien me cracher d'autre que-

- CA VA, d'accord, arrête !! Cesse !!

Il me repoussa tout à coup, avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas.

- ...Grim...t'est amoureux de ma sœur ?

Grima marqua un temps de pause. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Il leva des yeux embués de larmes, et tout à coup, parti d'un éclat de rire qui se brisa au milieu, étouffé par un sanglot.

- La personne que j'aime...ahah...la grande question...

- ....

- Je m'en vais, Eomer. Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, daignerais-tu me laisser passer?

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je lui laissais le passage libre. J'étais un peu désorienté.

Il s'éclipsa. Le lendemain, il était parti, et moi, je n'avais pas dormi. J'étais resté dehors toute la nuit.

Quand je le vit s'éloigner à cheval avec la troupe, j'eus envie de crier son nom. Sa forme devenait plus floue au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et bientôt, je ne le distinguais plus. Je voulus crier, un peu tard, mais je n'émit qu'un murmure brisé...

Il ne s'est même pas retourné.


	6. Part VI: Blush Response

**Blush Response**

**POV Grima**

Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis mon départ, et toute la période au Hall de Meduseld me semblait un triste et lointain souvenir. La cité où j'avais atterri était peuplée de gens de la rivière. Ils m'apprirent bon nombre de choses, et j'étais ravi de passer mes journées avec eux. Je servais de scribe et conseiller au dirigeant de la ville, ce qui en soit n'avait rien de compliqué puisque les seuls graves problèmes auxquels j'étais confronté étaient des invasions de sauterelles et des coques de bateaux brisées. Je travaillais dur, j'aidais quand j'avais le temps(c'est à dire souvent). Je gagnais même en force, pour changer.

La seule ombre à ma vie était mes nuits sans sommeil. Et quand j'arrivais à le trouver, il était peuplé d'affreux cauchemars et de visions infâmes, comme si un esprit invisible m'envoyait ses pensées pour me rendre fou...

Je n'avais pas bon caractère, je m'emportais vite. Et je m'excusais presque aussitôt, car je ne pouvais souffrir d'être désagréable avec des gens qui s'occupaient bien de moi. Pour une fois dans ma vie, on ne me regardait pas de travers. J'avais même une sorte d'élève, une jeune fille qui voulait apprendre à écrire et qui, à ce qu'on me disait, avait beaucoup d'admiration pour moi.

Si je me mettais à guérir un jour, qui sait...

**POV Eomer**

Je claquais la porte, excédé par le discours de mon oncle. Décidément, il ne voulait rien entendre. Je pestais dans les couloirs quand une main blanche se posa sur mon bras.

- Tu t'est encore disputé avec Theoden...

- Il ne m'écoute jamais...ça me fatigue de toujours répéter la même chose!

- Tu lui as encore demandé pour faire revenir Grima...? Tu sais bien qu'il ne voudra pas, conformément à ce que Grima lui-même souhaitait...

- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il a souhaité! Je veux savoir où il est passé !

- Je comprends, mais...

- Eowyn! C'est quand même dans ton intérêt aussi, pourquoi ne m'appuies tu pas?

- Dans mon intérêt?

- Bien sûr, qui plus que toi souhaiterait le revoir?

- C'est vrai que Grima était un très bon ami et ça me fait mal de n'avoir aucunes nouvelles mais c'est toi qui t'acharnes à vouloir le retrouver! Tu te poses trop de questions sur moi et pas assez sur toi.

J'explosais.

- Mais c'est TOI qu'il aime, et pas MOI !! Je sais qu'il a voulu te le dire! Pourquoi vous posez vous tant de barrières qui n'existent pas?! Vous avez le pouvoir d'être heureux quand d'autre n'en ont pas le droit, pourquoi ??!

- ...Tu l'ignores donc?

- Grima ne m'aime pas.

La phrase m'entra dans la tête. Je la retournais dans tout les sens, elle faisait comme un écho sourd contre les parois de mon esprit. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- .......................hein?

- Imbécile....c'est toi qu'il aime, pas moi.

Blanc. Impossible de réfléchir, impossible de penser. Ma tête bourdonnait.

Puis tout s'éclaira. Comment avais-je pu être si stupide? Si aveuglé par ma propre rage? J'étais passé à coté du plus merveilleux des sentiments qui puisse émaner d'un être exceptionnel comme Grima. Je l'avais ignoré. J'étais fou de rage et d'inquiétude, cette fois, il fallait que je parte.

Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeais vers le salon de Theoden. Cette fois il allait me répondre.

**POV Grima**

Encore une nuit sans sommeil, c'est éreintant. Verdigris( vous savez, ce chat étrange, et bien il m'as suivi) s'était pelotonné tout contre moi. Il avait chaud, c'était agréable et assez rassurant, bien que ce ne soit qu'un chat. Je me sentais moins seul.

Je fixait désespérément le plafond, en essayant de compter les moutons pour m'endormir. Mais rien n'y faisait, les moutons se transformaient en chevaux, galopant à travers la plaine, chevauché chacun par un rohirim...et je tentais de stopper mon imagination fuyante vers de moins douloureuses pensées.

J'avais encore du travail le lendemain. Pour trouver le sommeil, je prit un somnifère que l'apothicaire avait bien voulu me fabriquer. Je m'endormait presque tout de suite après.

Je fit un rêve étrange. Je voyais indistinctement ma chambre et une forme qui s'approchait lentement de moi, se penchait pour me murmurer quelque chose. Cette voix était familière...mon sommeil se fit moins agité.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais difficilement. Mes paupières semblaient peser, j'avais beau essayer de les ouvrir, elle se fermaient malgré moi. Peut-être avais-je vu trop large la dose de somnifère. Je me levais, mais me prit les pieds dans les draps, et j'allais m'étaler de tout mon long sur le plancher. Dans ma chute j'avais emmené le chat, qui se réceptionna...sur le dos.

Voila une journée qui commençait bien!

Je me levais en maugréant, fit mes ablutions et sortis. Le temps était ensoleillé, c'était le début de l'automne, et toute la végétation avait pris ces teintes jaunes-orangées que je trouvais absolument magnifique. La chute des feuilles avait quelque chose de poétique. De tout temps, l'automne était la saison du changement, de la nostalgie.

Encore mal assuré à cause de la fatigue, je faisait quelques pas dehors. Je croisait des enfants qui jouaient et quelques paysans qui venait souvent prendre de mes nouvelles. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers moi.

- Bonjour, Grima! Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- La nuit n'as pas été très douce pour moi c'est vrai.

Je lui adressai un sourire qui se voulait le plus chaleureux possible.

- Ah ben c'est bien dommage. Dites, monseigneur m'envoie vous chercher parce que quelqu'un d'important est arrivé dans la nuit. Il vous cherche à ce qu'on m'dit.

- Vraiment? ...Je vais allez de ce pas voir ce qu'il en est. Merci pour tout !

- Y a pas de quoi dites!

Je m'arrangeais un peu sur le chemin. Bon sang, et ce somnifère qui m'anesthésiait, ce n'était pas le bon moment! Qui donc en plus pouvait bien me chercher? C'était un peu brouillon dans ma tête. J'avalais un gobelet d'eau, qui le rafraichi et m'éveilla un peu, puis je me décidait à rentrer dans le bâtiment principal de la maison du seigneur.

Ce dernier m'accueillis chaleureusement, et m'invita à l'accompagner vers une des salles. Un messager avait semble-t'il un important message à me confier, et n'avait pas donner son nom. Il n'avait pas l'air ni d'un menteur ni d'un pauvre ère, c'est pourquoi il l'avait pris au sérieux et m'avait fait mander.

- C'est ici, je vous en prie. Je vous laisse parler tout à votre aise.

- Merci...

Je franchis la porte, qui se ferma derrière moi. Devant moi se trouvait un salon assez somptueux, probablement destiné aux hôtes de marques. Il y avait des fauteuils, des coussins, des peaux, enfin tout l'attirail diplomatique pour mettre à l'aise les éventuels porte-paroles, où ce genre de personne. Devant un l'âtre où brûlaient quelques buches, un homme vêtu d'une cape rouge me tournait le dos. Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qu'il avait caché sous cette même cape.

- ....?

J'attendais une éventuelle réaction, mais l'homme avait toujours le dos tourné. Je me risquai à avancer, pourtant méfiant. Je me saisit discrètement d'un poignard que j'avais toujours caché sur moi, et demandait:

- Messire...? Que puis je faire pour vous?

Pas de réponse. Il releva simplement la tête, imperturbable. Je m'apprêtais presque à le menacer quand il se retourna.

Le couteau m'échappa des mains, et je ne pus étouffer un cri de surprise.

- Eomer ??

- ...Bonjour Grima. Ça fait un moment...

- ...Que...qu'est ce que tu fais ici...? Comment tu m'as retrouver??...

Il s'approcha, et se baissa pour ramasser l'arme que j'avais fait tomber.

- Un peu plus et tu me trucidais...tu ne sait réellement pas faire confiance, Grim.

- En même temps on m'avait annoncé la venue d'un personnage assez énigmatique...tu te serais pas méfié toi peut-être?

- Sans doute, oui.

Il m'adressa un sourire en me tendant le poignard. J'avais terriblement chaud tout à coup, cette pièce était étouffante.

- Merci...alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé?

- J'ai convaincu mon oncle...disont, avec des arguments « frappants ».

- ...Tu t'est battu avec Theoden ??? Oo

- ...pas vraiment battu...un match amical plutôt...

- T'est complètement fou.

- Je l'admet. En plus il frappe fort le vieux, j'arrive à peine à bouger le bras gauche.

- Quelle idée de te mettre dans cet état, je devrais te frapper moi aussi !

- Fais le, si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux

- hein..?

Il avait dit cela avec un tel sérieux, il avait l'air grave, étrangement calme. J'avais un pressentiment terrible...se pouvait-il que...

- Grima...j'ai fait du chemin pour te retrouver. Tu est allé à l'autre bout du pays, sans motifs et sans dire où tu allais, ni comment te contacter. Quand tu as quitté Edoras, je croyais que tu allais au moins envoyer des nouvelles.

- ...je...

- Tu ne t'est même pas retourné...

- ...tu m'as vu partir ?

- J'étais sur les remparts...j'ai voulu...enfin, je voulait te retenir...

- ...alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- ...Je n'en sais rien

J'étais éberlué de ce que Eomer avait fait pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais pourquoi maintenant? Il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose avec Eowyn? J'avais peur, je m'empressais de lui demander.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose...? Pourquoi est-tu venu ici?

- J'ai réalisé quelque chose.

- Comment ça...?

- Je discutais avec Eowyn-

Nous y voila, pensais-je.

- et elle m'as parlé de votre...discussion, l'avant-veille de ton départ.

-........quoi? Elle a fait ça......................

- Oui...elle m'as tout dit.

Seigneur. J'étais un homme mort. J'avais l'estomac dans les talons, je me mit à trembler. J'allais me mettre à pleurer bientôt, je me sentais faible, j'avais horreur de ces situations dans lesquelles j'avais un rôle à jouer. Ma lâcheté naturelle me reprit subitement, et je me dirigeais vers la porte à tout jambe, quand un bras puissant m'arrêta.

- Aie! Arrête Eomer, ne me fait pas de mal! Pardonne moi, je sait, c'est impardonnable, mais je t'en prie, ne-

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir, que je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi. Son étreinte était chaude, forte mais je n'avait pas mal. J'écarquillais les yeux, incapable de réagir.

Il finit par desserrer ses bras, et ses yeux bleus perçant plongèrent dans les miens. Je crut me noyer dans ces flots miroitants. Alors, il s'abaissa lentement, et murmura, de la voix la plus tendre que je lui aie jamais connue

_Je vous aime, Grima Wormtongue. Que l'on vous dise serpent, rends à mes yeux cet animal charmant..._

Un flot de larmes me monta aux yeux. N'était-ce pas un rêve? Est ce que j'allais m'éveiller dans une aube cruelle de désespoir? ...Pourtant, il avait l'air bien réel. Je pouvait le toucher. J'entendais son souffle, je sentais l'odeur de sa peau. Presque inconsciemment, j'avais mit mes mains sur son visage, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, devant moi.

Il prit une de mes mains, et me passa un bras autour de la taille. Àce geste, mes joues s'empourprèrent. Mon cœur semblait courir au grand galop d'un cheval, tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus. Enfin, je sentit ses lèvres, abimées par des journée au soleil, se poser sur les miennes.

Cet homme que je pensais si sauvage, était précautionneux comme s'il manipulait une poupée fragile. Sa langue cherchant une ouverture, je ne tardais pas entrouvrir mes lèvres pour qu'il capture la mienne. S'ensuivit un baiser passionné, et je reconnu alors la fougue qui caractérisait mon cavalier. J'étais au bords d'un gouffre, mais à ce moment, je n'avait pas peur de tomber dedans. En fait, je voulait, plus que tout, enfin me permettre de tomber...de m'envoler.

Puis j'entendis frapper à la porte.

- Tout va bien? Vous n'avez besoin de rien Messeigneurs?

- Merci nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut!

Eomer avait répondu d'un air un peu agacé, ce qui me fit rire. Il me regarda.

- Oh, alors tu te moques?

- Me moquer ? Ciel, non. Jamais!

- Serpent.

- C'est bien moi...

Il sourit, et m'embrassa de nouveau. Son regard était aussi brûlant que la fournaise où se consumait le bois, et je sentis un frisson d'excitation descendre le long de mon dos. A moins que ce ne fut autre chose qui descendait ainsi ? Conscient que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour être au calme, il me prit par la main, et m'emmena à l'étage.


End file.
